The present invention relates to buffering data, and more specifically, this invention relates to optimizing data buffering between shared systems.
Cached copies of data stored in a dedicated cache structure in a coupling facility often serve as a global repository for shared systems. However, this is achieved by performing double-buffering, which results in data that is buffered redundantly. This is inefficient, and can cause cache churn if multiple systems are all updating the same buffers simultaneously. Also, this does not scale well: as the number of shared systems increases, and the size of the buffers on each system increases, the cache needs of the dedicated cache structure in the coupling facility grow accordingly, putting strain on the coupling facility resources.